happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Copyright School
Youtube Copyright School was created to give out info about copyright use, it is also shown to youtube users that have gotten their videos removed for copyright. Deaths *This episode is one of only eleven main episodes that has no deaths. The other ten are House Warming (debatable), Out on a Limb, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, Cold Hearted, Asbestos I Can Do, Intimate Spotlight, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Bite Sized, Nuttin' but the Tooth. Injuries *Russell vomits from getting dizzy *Russell gets hit on the head twice by a mallet. *Russell is crushed by the Fair Use sign. *Russell gets his hand and body bitten by piranas, and he crashes through his boat thanks to his cannon. Goofs *Lumpy made a typo on Russell's jugging video's comment, where he type "Vaudeville at it's finest". The "it's" should be "its". Possibly due to his stupidity. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes with no blood, even though Russell is shown getting hit and attacked several times. *The intro, unlike YouTube 101: Subscriptions, uses the original HTF intro (2nd internet season). However, it has no ending credits. *In the original scene (at the beginning) of "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie", the background is similar to Banjo Frenzy's background. However, Lumpy plays guitar instead of banjo. *The video on YouTube has over 8000 dislikes, and under 2000 likes. Possibly due to the video teaching about copyrights and lacking the usual blood and gore. *This is the second time that a narrator calls the HTF characters by their name (Russell and Lumpy are the only mentioned names). The first was in Intimate Spotlight, where the narrator mentioned Cro-Marmot. *It is shown in YouTube that Russell has a total of 70 videos. *This is the second time a main character responds to the narrator, the first was in Ski Patrol. *In "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie" scene, the group (Lumpy, Giggles, and Petunia) sang the HTF theme song, only in different pitch. *This is the first episode where a character owns an iPhone (Russell). *Scratches are shown on Russell's iPhone, due to him often using his hook to use it. *On Russell's recorded movie that was uploaded on YouTube, the descriptions he wrote was "Squeeeeeeeeee!!!!!". Also, the video itself has 2,139 views and lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds. *When a video on Youtube is taken down, a message would be shown saying This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by user. When Russell's video is taken down, it says This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by '''Lumpy'.'' *Russell's attempts to upload a video : #Uploading his newly recorded "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie" via his iPhone. #Record and upload the Live version of the movie, but stopped by the narrator. #Creating his own animation, showing himself dancing sideways in a desert holding a sign "I heart Lumpy", but still used the theme song from the movie and he forgot to ask for Lumpy's permission. #Making his own video showing him jugging 3 piranhas while inside his cannon and sings his own tune. *It can be shown in the episode that the tree friends understands English very well, even writing in English. Several texts that found throughout the video are the evidences. *Russell's 2nd video, "Russell's Remix" has 139 views, lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, and the description is "Uh, dude... this still doesn't count!!!" *Russell's other videos are : (along with thumbnail and number of views) #Another Lumpy Remix (Lumpy shown in gray). Views : 2,139,488 #Lumpy in the Park - Taped off my TV!!! (scene from All Flocked Up). Views : 88,732 #Lumpy Doo Da! A Montage! (scene from Asbestos I Can Do, in gray, and with the words "Lumpy Doo Da!"). Views : 1,507,949 #Lumpy Mash-Up AMV (a picture of Lumpy). Views : 131,955 #Yes, another remix. Love it!!! (scene from See You Later, Elevator). Views : 397,832 #Holy cow! Lumpytown! (scene from Take a Hike). Views are unclear because it's located on the bottom and gets covered. #My Vacation! (scene from A Sight For Sore Eyes). Views : 2,139,488 #More Vacation Footage - Fishing At the Lake (scene from Snow Place to Go). Views : 88,732 #My Treasure Hunting Footage (scene from Sea What I Found). Views : 1,507,949 #It's me! Russell! (thumbnail from the arcade game On Thin Ice). Views : 131,955 #Feeding Time! (scene from Something Fishy). Views : 397,832 #Harpooning Balloons in the Open Sea! (scene from Get Whale Soon). Views are unclear. *Lumpy's copyright infringement notification consists of : (in order) #Copyright infringement (Someone copied my creation). #Lumpy is the one that got affected in the video. #Russell's video's URL and the part of video that allegedly infringed (Lumpy's original song). *Russell's original video, "Piranha Juggling Cannon Act!! (Original Video)", lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, has 2,139,488 views, and Lumpy commented: "Vaudeville at it's finest!". *Russell may have been chosen for this video because is a pirate (copying without permission is called pirating). Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos without gore